The present invention relates to food compositions, particularly to food compositions for pets and more particularly, to dry pet foods, and to the structure and texture of the food compositions, particularly structure and texture imparted by extrusion-cooking procedures and the manner in which the extrusion-cooked food is manipulated during and after extrusion from an extrusion device which includes one or more screws.
Traditionally, dry pet foods are produced by extrusion (croquettes). These products are expanded and do not resemble meat. Other extrusion and spinning techniques are well known and used in the art. The products thus obtained are indeed moisture-containing or dried meat analogues, but these technologies require formulas with high protein levels in order to texture the material (levels greater than 40%).
French Patent Application Publication No. 2,274,235 relates to a dry food having a tender and soft texture and appearance and comprising a mixture of fatty substances, proteinaceous binders and a plasticizing agent while limiting the starchy ingredients to 25%, but the texture is not lamellar and crunchy and the formulas are specific. Japanese Patent Document Publication No. 61-224941 relates to textured products, of high densities, with protein levels greater than 40%, manufactured solely in twin-screw extruders.